


secret safe with me

by thousand_autumns



Series: the office one-shots [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Degrading acts, Explicit Sex, F/F, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karen penetrates Pam with office supplies, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Pam just needs to get fucked stupid every once in a while is that too much to ask for, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, also Karen is a little pregnant but that doesn't play into the story much, this is all porn baby, what's a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_autumns/pseuds/thousand_autumns
Summary: Karen fucks Pam in her office in Utica after Michael’s presentation.





	secret safe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> this was written for **pyrofanity** who gave me the prompt for some specific sexual acts which i took and ran with. 
> 
> this is set in S5 Lecture Circuit, not entirely canon-compliant, more canon-_adjacent_. past pam/karen hinted at. in this world, i imagine karen leaving jim, not out of jealousy _over_ pam, but rather more gracefully bowing out so that jim could have pam's full devotion and attention. this is all implied, of course, i know y'all are really just here for the girl on girl porn lmao. and yes, karen really does fuck pam with office supplies so escape now if that ain't your thing.

_“Don’t be nervous, just picture her naked.”_

Michael had said that to her this morning and it had the exact opposite effect it intended because she _knew_ what Karen looked like naked and now that she _was_ picturing it—_soft, silky golden skin, a smattering of freckles only noticeable if you were looking for them lining her chest, leading down to her small, perfect breasts, tipped with small, perfect nipples and God, she knew what they tasted like_—she was a little hot under the collar of her turtleneck and all the more nervous for it. 

And if they got to Utica an hour before their GPS had predicted, she was the only one who knew why. 

— 

“I’ve missed you, Beesly,” Karen says in a light tone. If it were anyone else, Pam would’ve cooed at that remark and returned it with affection. 

But she knows what a shark looks like when it smells blood in the water so what she says instead is, “I’m with Jim.”

Karen snickers at that. “Never stopped me.”

“We’re engaged.” Pam lifts up her left hand to let the ring hit the light and she is proud to note she isn't even shaking.

Karen raises her eyebrow and shows off her own rock. “So am I,” she says, and then puts it on her stomach, “with a bun cooking in here, to boot.” Then, standing with all the cool confidence of someone who knows they can get results, says, “But if you shut that door I’ll give you a taste of what I know you’ve been missing,” and then Pam really _had_ to close the door. 

A choice made without her actually making it because Karen hadn’t bothered to keep her voice down and voices tended to carry through these paper thin office walls like they didn’t even exist.

They were alone now, had sent Michael out for lunch after his disaster of a lecture so they had a window of opportunity, but it was closing and fast. 

The hesitation is clear in Pam’s eyes but that wasn’t what Karen was looking at—instead, she was watching her chest, looking for the tell. It was heaving with hitched little breaths, and that’s how she knew she had her.

Karen invades her space then, all but plants herself like a tree in front of Pam and says, “Kiss me.”

The hesitation lingers in the tightness around her eyes but they’re dilated now, nearly blown to black and she follows her orders like she doesn’t know how to argue. 

The kiss is chaste, rigid. Karen does nothing to help, just stands stock still and lets herself be kissed. Pam pulls away, quick and frustrated without direction.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Karen asks in a hard tone and she can start to see a familiar fire kindling underneath all that cool obedience and flushed embarrassment. 

Though, when she goes to open her mouth all Pam says is, “You didn’t tell me what else to do.” The words are contrary but her voice is meek and small so Karen rolls her eyes.

“Are you stupid? I said, Kiss. Me.” _Ah, there’s that spark again_, she thinks. But like before, it dies quickly.

It’s been so long since they last did this, long enough for uncertainty to color every one of her moves so it embarrasses her but Pam has to ask, _“How?”_

And just because she’s still got a mean streak that runs a mile wide, Karen laughs, low and derisive. “What, do I need to use small words and dumb it down for you, Beesly? Wet your lips,” and here, Karen licks her own to demonstrate with big, mocking eyes. “Bring that pretty, stupid face closer and put your lips on mine. And none of that shy, middle school bullshit, like we’re sitting under the bleachers about to get caught before third period.”

Pam huffs out an angry breath. “I’m not stupid.”

“Sure you’re not, baby. So come here and show me that you know what you’re doing,” Karen lets her voice go low again, “and I’ll fuck that sweet cunt stupid. Right here. Right on this desk I do my work at every day.”

Something must click in Pam then. This time, when she moves in to take Karen’s lips, it’s with her teeth, with hands in her hair. The kiss loses all its modesty as Pam pries Karen’s mouth open with her tongue, lashing out with it and finally, _finally_ Karen returns the kiss full force. She pushes Pam against the desk and pins her there within seconds, sucking on the tongue she’s been given. 

It’s hot, and wet, and sloppy and she’s even got a little bit of it running down her chin. Karen brings her thumb to the mess, then sticks it into Pam’s open mouth. “_Good_ girl,” she says and Pam really is a good girl, sucking on her thumb like it’s a cock. 

Then, Pam moves to pull her head back and Karen brings her other hand to the back of her neck, locking her in place for moment and leveling her with a dangerous glare.

Suddenly, Karen pulls her thumb out and lands an open-handed slap across Pam’s face. It doesn’t even hurt, isn’t hard enough to leave a mark, _like she wants it to_, she thinks but the sound of it reminds Pam who’s in charge, reminds her where her place is. 

Clicking her tongue, Karen says, “Baby. I know you know better than that.”

“_I do_,” she replies, breathless with want now because this is something Jim could never give her. Sure, he’d spank her every now and again when she riled him up and begged him for it with her body but never across her face and God, she’s _missed_ this, her pussy already aching in response to the strike.

Karen grips her hair, hard and knowingly. “Then be a good girl and do what the fuck I say.” She takes a step back, openly staring at Pam’s body. “Strip.” 

She starts with the white cardigan, folds it up all nice and neat because it’s _new_ and Karen wants to laugh with fondness but she doesn’t give an inch. Instead, she lifts an impatient eyebrow so next to go is the pencil skirt, tossed more haphazardly aside. 

Pam moves to take off the stocking on her left leg when Karen interrupts. “Leave them, the panties, and the heels. Lose the bra. And _quickly_, Beesly, I’ve got more important things to do than fuck you.”

She follows her instructions but scoffs under her breath, ducking her head in a subordinate pose with her hands held in loose fists at her sides. _Typical of her_, Karen thinks, _to manage being obedient and obstinate in the same breath_.

“You don’t feel lucky to have my attention, baby?” Karen asks in a sweet tone that belies the ice in it. “You think you can get this anywhere else?”

Pam doesn’t shake her head but she doesn’t need to. Karen knows the answer because she knows Jim, knows that, regardless of the perversions that may be in his mind, he could never take Pam down from the pedestal he put her up on. He could never sink to his knees and join Pam in the filth, the depravity that she craves because he can only see the Good Girl act she puts on and not the desperate side of her that needs to be challenged to maintain it.

_Karen_, though, Karen holds none of these illusions. 

She knows what Pam needs is a firm hand and she’s got her own firm hand wrapped around the thick tapered end of a letter opener, unsheathing the bladed end and running the tip of it along Pam’s milky skin, drawing red lines against her collarbone and repeats the question. 

“I get it just fine at home,” she retorts with more willfulness than breath. 

“Oh yeah?” Karen asks, amused and unconvinced. “Does he fuck you like me?” She dips the lines she’s been drawing lower, closer to Pam’s breasts and it takes her a beat longer to reply. 

“He satisfies me, yeah,” she says with a little lift of her chin.

The lines move lower, still, but pass her hard, aching nipples completely. 

“That’s not what I asked, Beesly. And besides, everything he knows he learned from me. Does he _fuck_ you like _I_ fuck you.” She does it again, barely asking a question she already knows the answer to because she wants to hear Pam say it, wants Pam to be complicit in her own debauchery even if the woman in question can’t always respond. 

But Pam’s been steadily getting closer to that headspace only Karen can bring out so she whispers, “No one fucks me like you.” She says this and hopes with bated breath it will move Karen to touch her where she knows Pam needs it and it works. 

Karen’s gasp is little more than a sharp breath as she draws a tight circle around Pam’s nipple with the letter opener and then drops her head to suck it in her mouth, working the hard tip of it over and over again in her wet heat.

Pam lets out a noise decidedly louder and a pinch to her unattended nipple works as a reminder to keep her goddamn mouth shut because they’re in Karen’s office, for chrissakes, and her employees are milling about, and Michael could be back at any moment but Pam’s whole awareness is reduced down to her two nipples and her soaking pussy so Karen pulls away.

Pam’s nipple is still glistening with her spit and cracks Karen’s tight control. 

“Get on your fucking knees,” she demands, throat tight with desire and Pam goes down easily, folds her knees primly, thighs closed modestly so Karen shoves her until she’s off kilter and her legs part. 

_There, that’s better. _

Pam holds her position but Karen sees her opening her mouth to speak and preempts the action with a slap to the face, harder than the one before. Pam closes her eyes and moans at the contact, tilting her face upward like a flower towards the sun because she wants _more_ while it lasts, more while she can get it. 

Karen sheaths the letter opener and flips it so that the tapered end is facing outwards and holds it down near her crotch with one hand. With her other, she grips Pams chin.

“Look at me, baby. Open your mouth and get this wet.” 

With a glazed look and a flush high across her cheek, she opens her mouth and waits for Karen to feed the letter opener into her mouth. _There’s that_ real, _sweet obedience,_ Karen thinks as she fucks into Pam’s mouth with the substitute cock. The handle isn’t as long as Jim’s dick but the thickness is just right and the weight of it on her tongue is heaven. She hollows her cheeks and bobs her head along the length of it like Karen can actually feel her movements.

Pam spares no thoughts to the fact that she’s half naked, on the floor with her legs spread wide and letting her fiancé’s ex-girlfriend fuck into her throat with a letter opener, wants it inside her so bad she starts shifting her hips to hump the air. Karen, of course, notices this and huffs out a rude laugh.

“I don’t know how I forgot what a huge slut you turn into when you’ve got something in your mouth. Need something to take the pressure of that ache in your cunt, baby?”

Pam looks up with big, sweet eyes and the image she makes with her lips wrapped around the hilt of the letter opener is so potent that Karen can’t help but give in a little to her. She thrusts one of her legs out and Pam shamelessly, _immediately_ sets her wet pussy down on it and grinds, moaning around the handle. 

The motion of it is so intoxicating that Karen groans and fucks her throat roughly, making her choke on it which only spurs her to grind harder, faster and even Karen gets a little lost in the plot of what she was planning to do so she pulls the letter opener out of Pam’s mouth. She had been sucking on it so forcefully that it released with a pop and she fell back on her ass.

Karen wastes no time. Feeling crazed in her desire, she hauls Pam up to her feet and turns her against the desk.

“Bend over and pull your panties down,” she ordered and before they could slip completely off, Karen kicked Pam’s feet apart to trap them around her knees. “Do _not_ let those slip to the ground. Or you _will_ regret it, baby.” 

Something about the sight of Pam like this while she’s still fully dressed in her own pant suit lit Karen up like a fuse, she was so close to exploding and she hadn’t even gotten a taste of her sweet snatch yet. 

At this thought, Karen snuck a look at the apex between her sweetheart’s thighs and what she saw made her mouth water, made her want to rough her girl up a little so she did.

Karen bent over Pam’s back, gripped her hair in a fist and whispered straight into her ear, “Jesus Christ, you’re fucking dripping, you know that? All over my desk. I’m gonna be able to smell you on it for weeks.You want something in you so bad, don’t you?”

Pam nodded her head frantically. Her cunt was throbbing painfully around nothing but Karen wouldn’t relent.

“Say it. _Tell me_.”

“I want it,” she panted. 

“Want what? Be specific.” Karen replied, and her voice had a bored, detached inflection to it but the grip in Pam’s hair had tightened.

“Anything, _anything_,”

“Beg me for it.”

For a moment, Pam said nothing. She knew what Karen wanted, that she needed to be obscene to get what she wanted. The words still caught in her throat but she was quickly moving past the point of care. “Please, Karen. I need you to put something in my cunt. Anything, please, I want it so bad, it _hurts,_” and she was practically sobbing for it so Karen stuffed her cunt with the handle, wet with her own saliva and used it to fuck into her.

Pam’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was entered. It was sliding easily in and out of her, making slick, squelching noises with each pass. 

Karen fucked her through it all with a litany of filth right into her ear. “God, he doesn’t even know how nasty you are, does he? He goes to bed every night besides you thinking you’re an angel but you’re just a goddamn whore, aren’t you?”

And Pam’s too fucked out to respond, doing everything she can barring biting her own tongue off to contain the screams she wants to release. If it wasn’t for the way Karen’s breath was hitting the sensitive side of her neck, it was the words themselves, seeping into the secret corners of her brain she kept locked away. 

Karen knows all of this, flicks her wrist to hit that soft, spongy spot inside her girl and laughs. “Yeah, that’s right. Good girls like their dick at home, in a bed with the lights turned off, like to be told how sweet they are. It’s the whores who get down on the floor and rub their hot cunts off on wherever they can put it. So what are you, Pam?” 

She moans in response again, lost in the motion of Karen fucking brutally in and out of her so she grips her chin tightly from behind and repeats the question.

“Tell me what you are.”

“A w-whore,”

_Thrust. Thrust._ “Again.”

“I’m a—_oh_—a whore,”

“Do.” Thrust. “Better.” Thrust. 

“I’m, _fuck_, I’m— a filthy, _oh god_, I’m a filthy whore, _I’m a filthy whore,_ please, Karen, I want it so bad,” it all comes out in a rush and Karen sniggers, removes her hand from the letter opener but leaves it inside her.

“That’s right baby, you’re _my_ filthy whore and don’t you ever forget that. I want the people out there to know it, too. I want you to think about this the next time he’s pressed up inside you and it doesn’t feel like it could ever be deep enough. Now, clench down and do _not let go._” 

That’s all the warning Pam gets before Karen starts spanking her ass, rough slaps that are as loud as they are hard and she’s almost certain everyone outside the office can hear, that they know exactly what’s happening to sweet, little Pam Beesly but it’s so fucking good that she doesn’t care, she’s holding on to the handle with all the muscles inside her for her dear life. 

Every slap on her ass gets her to clench around the handle and the fluttering of her muscles around the girth is intoxicating. She’s biting her lip hard enough to draw blood but doesn’t make a peep, and doesn’t let go. She thinks she can come just like this and is about to when a particularly harsh smack makes her drop it after all.

She’s surprised but Karen isn’t, was waiting for it and was ready to catch it. Pam is so slick it was bound to drop at some point but Karen smothers her pleasure at a plan gone right and slaps Pam’s pussy hard, harder than all the other spanks in retaliation and she can’t help the loud cry that escapes.

“You need something to shut you up, baby? My filthy whore needs something in her mouth? Or do you just want everyone to know what I’m doing to you in here?”

Karen isn’t expecting Pam’s quiet response when she hears, “No, I-I. I need––put something in my mouth, please.” Pleased as punch, she puts the handle back in Pam’s mouth and she sucks her own juices off of it. Then, Karen pulls down Pam’s panties and bunches them up in her mouth and brusquely shoves them in. 

“Got you right where I want you, sweetheart. Legs spread, leaking pussy wide open and begging for it. Fuckin’ do anything I want to you right now and you’d just take it like a peach.” 

Pam’s mouth is full around her own panties so she just nods and she’s not crying those sweet tears quite yet but her eyes are glistening. 

Karen glances down at Pam’s pussy just in time to see it sopping wet and still clenching around nothing, and reaches for the stapler on her desk before she even knows what she’s doing.

It’s thicker than the letter opener but blunt at the end she stuffs inside Pam and if she grips it closed it goes in just as easily. Pam can’t see what’s inside her, just knows that it’s thick and hitting her in all the right places so she rocks her hips back against it, fucking herself in time with Karen’s thrusts. It makes Karen feel delirious, unbalanced, her easy control over the women below her, makes her crazed with lust, makes her act on impulses she never would with anyone else. 

“_Fuck._” The sight of Pam’s slick dripping down the stapler and onto her thighs makes Karen’s mouth water again and she thinks her girl is wet, loose, and pliant enough for it so she releases her grip, lets the stapler open her up even more. Pam moans as Karen licks around the edges of her cunt at the excess and lets out her own moan at the taste. 

It’s not enough. Roughly taking Pam’s asscheeks in both hands, Karen spreads them wide to get a good look at her exposed hole and then her tongue is on it, dragging light licks across the tight, fluttering rim. There’s nothing in the world like the taste of her sweet girl and she lets herself savor it, keeps her mouth open but presses her lips closed around the puckered hole and sucks. Pam’s making muffled noises and bucking against her face. The stapler ends up bumping into her a little where it’s still sticking out of Pam but Karen pays it no mind, still sucking and slurping at Pam’s ass noisily while she writhes against her. 

She dips her tongue around the rim again and finds that it’s opened up, loose enough for the tip of her tongue to enter and it’s so hot inside that she feels her vision white out for a second.

When she comes back to herself, it’s with the single-minded mission to make Pam come on her tongue. She brings her thumbs to Pam’s hole, hooks them in on either side, and opens it up for her tongue to dive straight in. She gives Pam no quarter, flicking quickly in and out with sharp thrusts, letting them catch around her rim before pulling out.

Above her, Pam is thrashing around, still moaning around the panties in her mouth and pushing back into Karen’s tongue, riding her face. Karen grips her hips to keep her where she wants her and shakes her head and that does it––the orgasm that had been cresting finally breaks and crashes over her. Pam’s hole clenches and twitches around her tongue and the flood that comes out of her pussy is enough to let the stapler slip out and fall to the ground. 

Karen stays on her knees for a few moments longer, enjoying the feeling of Pam’s hole going pliant around her mouth before she stands up. There’s a puddle on her desk beneath Pam’s cunt. She takes the panties out of her mouth and yanks her by the hair, shoving her face into it.

“Clean it up, you sloppy whore.”

Pam, eyes wet with tears and still a little breathless, eagerly slurps at her own mess, past the point of shame now that she’s had an earth-shattering orgasm. As soon as she’s finished, Pam flops down to her ass but Karen quickly shoves her pants off, and sits back into her office chair. She spreads her thighs open and says, “You’re so fucking greedy. We’re not done yet. Get your mouth on me and make me come.”

Pam reaches out with her hands but that’s not what Karen asked for so she shoves her back with her heeled foot before placing it on the desk. 

“I must have fucked you stupid like I said I would. Because you’re still not listening to me. If I wanted your hands on me, I would've said so. Put your face in my cunt and suck me off like I just fucking told you to.” 

Pam had no words left, didn’t even feel like she still had bones inside her so she came back up all lax and compliant, lazily sucking at Karen’s pussy lips and nosing at her clit. Karen closes her eyes and leans back, mouth opened in a silent moan at the slight friction.

Then, Pam changes tracks and drags her tongue through Karen’s slick in broad strokes, curling around the bud and finally sucking it into her mouth. Karen had been on edge since the moment Pam had walked in so it didn’t take long before she was grinding out her own orgasm, creaming all over Pam’s face. Pam kept going until a muscle in her thigh twitched, a signal that she was coming down from her high. 

Karen yanked her up and sucked the taste of herself off Pam’s tongue in silent gratitude, nipping at her lip one last time before releasing her. 

All said, it was one of the best orgasms Karen had had in months, even with how horny being pregnant had made her. Pam had done that to her with her doe eyes and secret, wicked perversions. 

Their time had come to an end, though. A quick glance at the clock alerted Karen to the fact that they had spent all the time they had and Michael was due to burst in at any moment so they hastily got dressed, Pam wiping her wet mouth off on the back of her hand. 

With all their clothes pulled on neatly and righted to their proper place, no one could even tell what they’d been up to but Pam was holding herself a lot less rigidly than before she’d come into Karen’s office and Karen was now wearing this smug, sated grin.

It disappeared when they heard Michael loudly announcing to the rest of the office that he was back and that they should call him their God since he had pizza and could therefore deny them sustenance if he so wished. 

They ate their lunch while mingling with the Utica employees just long enough for Pam to feel assured that no one had heard her getting fucked within an inch of her life by their boss and when they left, Karen and Pam had no parting words for each other, just two matching secret smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this. please kudos/comment if you enjoyed reading it and let me know what you thought the hottest thing in this fic was!


End file.
